Arruine tu vida
by Alice-ly
Summary: Luego de que Sam dijera públicamente en el show que Freddie es VIRGEN, este termina su amistad con ella y decide ignorarla, pero a Sam no le agrada para nada esta idea, por lo que hara lo imposible para que el la tome encuenta de nuevo. ¡100% SEDDIE!
1. Introduccion

**Introducción?**

**P.O.V Freddie**

Camine hasta mi casillero ignorando los murmullos y una que otra risas que habían a mi alrededor. Ya para nadie era sorpresa que todo los jueves llegara de mal humor.

Con mi seño fruncido me dirigí hacia mi locker, tratando de evitar que Carly tomara en cuenta mi presencia sin conseguirlo.

**-¡Freddie!-** Exclamo cuando me vio. _"Genial!"_ Me dije mentalmente al verla acercarse a mi**.- ¿Qué te paso en la frente?-** Hice una mueca cuando una de sus manos toco mi herida.

**-Choque contra el volante de mi auto-**

**-¿Qué? Pero y la bolsa esa que sale para…-**

**-**_**Alguien**_** la quito y también **_**alguien**_** corto los frenos de mi coche- **Dije acentuando cada palabra mientras miraba a Sam.

**-¡SAM!-** Le grito mi mejor amiga**- ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!- **La princesa Pucket solo se encogió de hombros.

**-Quería hacerle un favor a la humanidad-** Con sus dedos golpeo mi herida**- Ñoños como estos no se necesitan-** Iba a responderle pero el timbre sonó en ese momento.

Abrí mi casillero rogando a Dios que no hubiera otra sorpresa de Sam ahí dentro, creo que pareció escucharme, porque pude sacar mis libros sin que una rata o un lagarto mordiera mis dedos.

**-Adiós Carls-** Se despido tocando su hombro- **Hasta nunca, espero, tonto-**

**-Freddie…-**

**-Mejor vamos a clases-** La esquive tratando de calmarme.

* * *

**-Carly, Ñoño**- Nos saludo Sam ingresando a Licuados Locos. Ambos ignoramos su saludo y seguimos bebiendo nuestro jugo**.- Dije: HOLA CARLY Y ÑOÑO-** Alzo la voz para que la escucháramos.

**-Ya te oímos Sam-** Conteste con molestia.

**-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine hoy Carly? Hay una película de un boxeador que le exprime el cerebro a otro y…-**

**-No quiero-** Le respondió desviando la mirada. Sam y yo conocíamos perfectamente esa actitud. Cada vez que Sam hacia algo malo, mucho más malo de lo normal, es decir EXTREMADAMENTE MALO, ella se ponía asi.

**-¡Y ahora que es!-** Dijo reclinándose contra el asiento. Carly volteo a verla a los ojos.

**-¿Te parece poco casi haber matado a Freddie?-**

**-¿Qué? ¡Por favor! Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo intentara…-** Regrese a verla asustado.

**-Sam te he defendido muchas veces de todas las bromas que le haces a Freddie, pero esta vez no será igual. El es nuestro amigo y yo lo quiero con vida-**

**- ¡Bah! No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Si Freddie muere podemos contratar otro productor, sabes que todos se mueren por estar en nuestro show…-**

**-¡Ese no es problema Sam! ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si mañana matara a Melanie?-**

**-Bueno…-**

**-Mejor no respondas-** Dijo Carly rodando los ojos**- El punto es que no puedes seguir asi. Si quieres golpea a Freddie, muérdelo, átalo, patéalo... ¡Pero no lo mates!-**

**-Que gran consuelo…-** Hable con desgano.

**-¡Todo eso ya lo he hecho! ¡Necesito algo nuevo!-** Sam se puso de pie.

**-¡Pues que no sea algo que ponga en peligro su vida!-** Carly también se paro. Ambas se observaron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Sam se relajo.

**-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…-**

**-Lo es-** Carly tomo su bolso.

**-¿Seguirás molesta conmigo?-** Le pregunto con dificultad.

**-Solo hasta el próximo show-**

"_Wow, que gran castigo. ¡El próximo show era en tres horas!"_

**-Adiós- **Se despidió Carly dejándonos solos.

**-Creo que yo también me voy-** Sam recogió sus cosas y regreso a verme**- Adiós Freddie-** Me sonrió con simpatía.

Oh no… Sam Pucket estaba tramando algo de nuevo.

* * *

**-Y es asi como puedes teñir tu ropa con Salsa- **Carly tomo la camisa y camino hasta Sam.

**-Delicioso!-** Dijo Sam luego de probarla con su dedo. Sonreí al verlas. Aunque tuviéramos 18 no nos cansábamos de estas cosas.

**-¡Esto es todo por hoy en Icarly! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo…!-**

**-¡Oh no!-** La interrumpió Sam**- Yo tengo algo que decir-**

En mi cabeza pareció sonar una alarma. Esto no seria nada bueno para mí.

**-Sam ya…-** Intento detenerla Carly pero una vez más no la dejo continuar. La mirada de Sam viajo hasta mí y sonrió de lado. Pude leer lo que decían sus labios _"Esto es por Carly"_

**- Nuestro Tecnotonto, o como prefiere llamarlo Carly, Freddie-** Se Acerco a la cámara y la tomo con sus manos**- Es… ¡VIRGEN!-**

La cara de indignación y de sorpresa que tenia Carly en ese momento no se comparaba en absoluto con la mía.

Observe a Sam estático, para luego dejar caer la cámara al piso sin ninguna delicadeza. Di media vuelta y salí del estudio con rapidez.

**-¡Freddie!-** Me llamo Carly pero no me detuve. Intentaba reprimir toda la ira que tenía en esos momentos, Sam había ido demasiado lejos**- Freddie por favor espera-** Esta vez para de andar y espere a que Carly llegara junto a mi.

Escuche unos pasos mas bajar las escaleras y supe inmediatamente que se trataba del demonio llamado Sam Pucket.

**-Freddie yo…-** Comenzó Carly.

**-NO-** Hable con voz fuerte**- No te disculpes por los errores de ella-**

**-Yo tengo nombre Fredutonto y es…-**

**-¡NO ME INTERESA QUIEN SEAS!-** Vi a Carly dar un respingo por mi grito pero es que ya no lo pude aguantar mas. Esta arto de Sam y no pensaba soportarla ni un segundo más**- ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO LO QUE PASE CON TU VIDA! ¡SI ALGUIEN INTENTA QUITARTE A TU MEJOR AMIGA, SI NECESITAS DINERO PARA PAGAR TUS DEUDAS, O SI NECESITAS A ALGUIEN PARA SALIR DEL HOYO! ¡ES TU PROBLEMA!-** Subí dos peldaños y la mire a los ojos- **Me arrepiento de alguna vez haberte considerado mi amiga-** Di media vuelta y salí azotando la puerta detrás de mi.

Sam Pucket, estaba muerta para mí.

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Icarly, espero que les haya agradado ;)

Se que es muyyyy poco pero es que solo es uan pequeña introducción, el próximo será mas largo y será desde el punto de vista de Sam.

Disculpen si los personajes están un poco OOC, la verdad trate no salirme del contexto original de la serie.

¡Esta científicamente comprado! ¡Aplastar el botón de Rewiev alarga la vida de las personas y las hace más felices! :D


	2. Ley del Hielo

**Ley del Hielo**

**Sam's POV.**

Mordí el jamón que había sacado de la nevera de Carly hace unos minutos. Era viernes y las clases en la escuela se habían cancelado debido a un incidente (o más bien accidente) del que Carly había sido testigo.

*FlashBack*

Camine hacia la oficina de Ted como cada viernes. Llevaba en mis manos dos trozos de pizza que había dejado guardado en mi casillero hace dos días… ¿Qué? Sigue siendo comida, y ninguna Puckett que se respete desperdicia comida… Excepto Melanie.

Llegue hasta la puerta del director y entre sin tocar primero. De todas maneras no creo que a Ted le moleste ¿o si?

**-¡Sam! ¿Que te he dicho sobre los modales?-**

**-¿Qué no los tengo?-**

**-Si y también que deberías aprenderlos-** Me encogí y de hombros y tome asiento**- ¿Alguna novedad?-**

**-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-**

**-Si hubiera hecho algo ya se hubiera enterado-**

**-Que nadie se atreva a acusarte no significa que no haya sucedido-**

**-Soy inocente hasta que las pruebas digan lo contrario- **Ted me dedico una mirada acusadora.

**-Por esta vez tienes razón-**Tomo un bolígrafo y firmo un papel**- Aquí tienes el justificativo para entrar retrasada a clases-**

**-¿Y porque me lo da? Yo no se lo pedí-**

**- Sam…-**

**-Esta bien… ¿Lo puedo utilizar para sonarme la nariz?-**

**-¡No!-**

**-Director Franklin-** Dijo la nada atractiva y vieja secretaria de Ted**- Hay un problema en el Laboratorio de Química-**

**-¡Pero si Sam esta conmigo! A menos…-** Ted no pudo continuar porque su secretaria lo interrumpió.

**-No creo que sea el tipo de problemas que la señorita Puckett ocasiona-**

**-Iré ahora mismo-**Ted se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la salida**- Ah! Por cierto Sam-** Regreso a verme desde el umbral**- Espero que no tengas nada que ver con la ausencia de Freddie hoy-**

**-No lo he visto desde ayer-**

**-Eso es precisamente por lo que temo-**Lo vi darse media vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Rayos. Al parecer Ted vio el programa.

* * *

**-¡Sam!-**Carly se acerco corriendo a mi**- ¡Aquí estabas!-**La mire sorprendida un momento. Pensé que seguí molesta por lo de ayer.

**-Acabo de salir de la dirección-**Carly me observo fijamente**- Solo estaba en mi reunión semanal con Ted-**

-**Ahh- **Soltó con alivio pero en seguida volvió a tensarse**- ¡No sabes lo que paso en clase de química!-**

**-Lo que sea que haya sido no tuve nada que ver- **Carly ignoro por completo mi comentario.

**-¡Por Dios Sam! ¡La Señorita Madison dio a luz!- **

**-¡¿Hablas en serio?- **¡Wow! Eso si no me lo esperaba.

**-Si… No te imaginas lo que fue ver eso…-**Carly se estremeció de solo recordarlo.

**-Oh Carls-**Dije con dulzura**- Ya paso-**Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Muy bien alumnos. Escuchen- **Para ese momento todos estaban fuera de sus salones por el alboroto que se había formado**- Debido a lo ocurrido el día de hoy se cancelan las clases-**Todos dejamos escapar un grito de jubilo**- Pueden irse-** Ted no lo tuvo que decir dos veces antes de que todos salieran despavoridos hacia la puerta.

*Fin Flash Back*

**-¡Puaj!- **Escuche vomitar a Carly por quinta vez.

Luego de salir de la escuela había llevado a Carly a licuados locos para que se calmara un poco. Mala idea. Apenas vio el vaso recordó el líquido que broto de la señorita Madison cuando la fuente se rompió. Como no sabia que hacer… Me puse a comer.

**-¡Sam!-**

**-¡¿Qué?-**

**-¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Puaj!-**

**-¡¿Ahora?-**

**-¡Si! ¡Puaj!-**

Tome mi jamón y me lo comí todo antes de subir por las escaleras y llegar hasta la habitación de mi mejor amiga.

**-Realmente te ves mal-** Le dije acercándome a su cama.

**-Y que lo digas-** Carly dejo un momento el balde donde había estado vomitando e intento mirarme seriamente, y digo intento porque con lo pálida que estaba sumado a su cabello, el cual estaba hecho un desastre, no daba otra imagen que la de un pordiosero muriendo de hambre.

**-Sam tienes que recuperar a Freddie-** Vaya… Esta vez fue directo al grano. Conociendo a Carly pensé que la daría vueltas y vueltas al asunto antes de pedírmelo.

**-¿Recuperar?-** Sonreí de lado con burla.

**-Lo que hiciste ayer fue terrible, peor de lo que fue hace tres años y de no ser por la señorita Madison y el recuerdo de su fuente rompiéndose, no estarías aquí ahora y mucho menos conmigo dirigiéndote la palabra-**

**-¡Por favor Carls! Fuiste tu la que me dio la idea. Dijiste que podría molestar a Freddie de cualquier manera mientras no pusiera en peligro su vida-**

**-¿Y tenias que tomarlo tan literal?-**

**-Pues si…-** Escuche a Carly dar un suspiro de exasperación.

**-¿Recuerdas… Lo que dijo ayer Freddie?-** Me pregunto casi con temor.

**-Umm…- **Apreté los labios y dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente**-No debes preocuparte por eso-**

**-No lo se Sam… Parecía muy convencido de lo que decía-**Me quede unos segundos en silencio y luego me levante de la cama.

**-Te traeré algo de la farmacia-** Antes de que Carly pudiera responderme, baje las escaleras y cerré la puerta del departamento tras de mi.

Claro que recordaba todo lo que Benson había dicho ayer, pero muy lejos de ponerme triste, eso me enfurecía.

El muy tonto creía que podía intimidarme con sus palabras amenazantes y su "supuesto" enojo hacia mí por lo que le hice. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a caer en eso? Es decir, ¡Es Freddie! El chico más amable y nerd de todo Seattle. Tan noble que mucho abusan de eso y a el pareciera no importarle. Perdonándole a los demás sus errores y dándoles segundas oportunidades a todos, un crédulo y ñoño. En conclusión: Un idiota.

Solo hacia falta romperle un brazo y se olvidaría de todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez ese momento de coraje le había dado valentía para enfrentarme, pero eso no le duraría mucho. Para el próximo show el volvería hacer el mismo tecnonerd de siempre y nosotras sus "amigas". Yo volvería a maltratarlo y el se quejaría con Carly como siempre.

Y hubiera estado completamente convencida de ello si una voz en mi cabeza no me hubiera preguntado:

"_**¿Estas segura Puckett?"**_

_

* * *

_

Cuando regrese al apartamento de Carly, encontré a Spencer formando un muñeco de fideos como regalo para su amigo Calceto.

**-¿Qué hay?-** Le pregunte acercándome hasta el mesón.

**-Hey Sam-** Dijo sin apartar la vista de su muñeco**- Carly te ha estado esperando desde hace una hora-**

**-Si, es que me desvié del camino para comprar pollo frito-** Le conteste mostrando mi bote entero de piernas de pollo.

**-¿Me das un poquito?-** Spencer estiro la mano para agarrar una pero la golpee con mi palma para que la apartara.

**-¡No!-**Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la alcoba de Carly.

**-Mama esta aquí-** Anuncie dejando mi pollo frito sobre la mesa.

**-Me despertaste Sam-** Me dijo Carly con los ojos levemente abiertos.

**-Oye pensé que estabas enferma-**

**-Si pero luego de que Freddie me diera esa pastilla…-** Hablo Carly sin pensar y paro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

**-¿Freddie estuvo aquí?-** Pregunte con sorpresa.

**-Eh… Si. Vino a verme a los 15 minutos de que tú saliste-**

**-Entonces… El hablo contigo-** Pronuncie como si se tratara de descifrar un misterio.

**-Un poco-** Trato de no darle importancia**- Solo vino a preguntarme por las tareas de hoy y cuando me vio se preocupo y fue por una pastilla de la caja de emergencia de su mama-**

**-Dirás el hospital ambulante de su mama. ¿Recuerdas el tamaño de esa cosa?-** Vi a Carly tratar de formar una sonrisa.

**-Se que quieres preguntármelo Sam-** Me di media vuelta y cogí una pierna de pollo.

**-Nose de que hablas-**

**-Quieres saber si Freddie y yo hablamos de ti y no, no fue asi. Solo se quedo como cinco minutos y eso fue porque sabia que te estaba esperando-**

**-¿Tú se lo dijiste?-**

**-No, el lo supuso. Por mi cara de terror al imaginarme que pasaría si ustedes dos se encontraban teniendo en cuenta que estaba enferma y no podría evitar que se mataran-**

**-El Benson no mataría ni una mosca-** Le di una mordida a mi pierna**- ¿Te dijo algo del show?-**

**-Si. Renuncio-** Me atragante con el pedazo de pollo al escucharla**- Era una broma Sam-** Escuche la risa de Carly por toda la habitación**- ¿Te preocupaba?-**

**-Ya te dije que no-** Hable cuando pude pasar el pedazo de pollo por mi garganta.

**-No me dijo mucho al respecto solo "Te veo el mañana en los ensayos" y luego se marcho-**

**-Ahhh…-**

**-¿Y que vas hacer?-** Levante las cejas para saber a que se refería**- ¡Con Freddie!-**

**-Nada-** Respondí con simpleza.

**-¿Cómo que nada Sam? ¡Es nuestro amigo!-**Carly se puso de pie y casi corrió hasta mi**- ¡Debes hacer algo!-** Me agito de los hombros desesperada. Wow, como podía cambiar de humor esta chica.

**-Cálmate Carls…-**

**-¡No me digas que me calme!-** Genial ahora se puso histérica.

**-No es para tanto-**

**-¿Qué no es para tanto?-** Me repitió viéndome a los ojos**-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?-**Esta vez me grito agitándome una vez más. Definitivamente esto había sido mas fácil cuando estaba enferma.

**-¿Chicas pasa algo?-** Pregunto Spencer entrando en la habitación.

**-¡¿QUE SI PASA ALGO?-**Carly me soltó y fue hasta Spencer**- ¡¿Te parece a ti que pasa algo?-**

**-Yo… no lo se-** Respondió Spencer retrocediendo**- ¡Adiosito!-**Dijo echándose a correr.

**-Carly ya bájale a tu humor-**

**-¡No!-** Carly comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación**- Tienes que prometerme que recuperaras a Freddie-** Rodé los ojos al escucharla.

**-Ya hablamos de eso-** Carly me miro fijamente.

**-Sam, no me obligues a obligarte- **¿Y ahora que rayos le pico?.

**-¿Y que vas a hacer?-** Le pregunte riendo. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Carly tomar mi bote de pollo frito y correr con el hasta la ventana**- ¡NOOOO!-** Grite suponiendo lo que iba hacer.

**-Promételo-**Susurro entrecerrando los ojos.

**-¡No lo hare!-**Carly tomo una pierna del bote y la lanzo por la ventana.

**-¡Hazlo!-**

**-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!-** Todo sea por mi pollo frito.

**-Dilo, con todas su letras: Yo, Sam Puckett prometo recuperar a mi amigo Freddie Benson y si no lo hago en un mes-**

**-¡¿Un mes?-**

**-Si, un mes-**Carly continuo**- Dejare de comer tocino para siempre, lo juro-**

**-¿Y que si no dejo de hacerlo?-**Carly me miro amenazadoramente**- Ok… Ya entendí-**

**-Dilo-**

**-Yo Sam Puckett prometo recuperar a mi ñoño Freddie-**

**-¡Sam!-**

**-Déjame continuar. Y si no lo hago en un mes dejare de comer tocino para siempre. Lo juro… ¡Ahora dame mi pollo frito!-** Carly se acerco a mi con mi bote y yo casi se lo arrebate de las manos para luego abrazarlo.

**-Es una promesa Sam, que no se te olvide-**

**-Eres un peligro estando histérica…-**

**-¡Yo no soy histérica!-**

* * *

Me levante como tres horas mas tarde de lo habitual.

Después de otra pequeña escena histérica de mi mejor amiga, llame a mi mama y le avise que dormiría en casa de Carly, a ella no pareció importarle mucho y me pidió que le llevara comida cuando regresara. El resto de la tarde la pase normal, comiendo, viendo televisión y jugando con Spencer (Si, eso ya se había hecho habitual) hasta que llego la hora del ensayo.

**-Recuerda lo que me prometiste-** Me recordó Carly entrando al estudio.

Nos sentamos en el piso a esperar a que el ñoño aparezca y casi 5 minutos después la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Freddie salió de el.

**-Hola-** Le dijo Carly.

**-Hola-** Vi que le respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Carly y yo nos miramos extrañadas por ese acto pero luego el tomo la cámara y continuo**- Empecemos-**

Perdí la cuenta de la veces que le hable a Freddie durante todo el ensayo y el simplemente se limito a ignorarme, tal y cual como si no existiera. No tengo idea de porque pero odiaba que me hiciera eso. Intente acercarme a el algunas veces y sin embargo el me da la espalda o caminaba para el lado contrario. Ni siquiera parecía esforzase en hacerlo, como si realmente no le importara en lo mas mínimo. En serio, empezaba a enfurecerme.

El celular de Carly sonó estrepitosamente interrumpiendo el final del ensayo. Carly lo saco de su bolsillo y hablo un poco antes de colgar.

**-Me tengo que ir-** Dijo tomando su abrigo**-Spencer esta en la cárcel-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** Y no, muy contrario a lo que creerían esta vez lo dije sola. Freddie permaneció en silencio observando su computadora.

**-No lo se-** Carly salió corriendo hacia la puerta**- Adiós- **Estupendo, me había dejado sola con el Benson.

"Muy bien Sam es ahora o nunca, por el tocino"

**-Freward-** Lo llame acercándome hasta su mesita tecnológica, pero el me ignoro una vez mas. Fruncí el ceño**- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?-**Otra vez, silencio.

**-¡Estupido Benson!-** Me acerque amenazadoramente a el, pero eso no causo efecto alguno**-¡Mas te vale que mires a la cara si no quieres que yo destruya la tuya!-**Lo vi apagar su laptop y dejar el equipo en su lugar.

**-Oye…-**Intente calmarme un poco**- Se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero te lo merecías, además ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en esto ¿Recuerdas? Cada año yo…-** Mi frase se corto al escuchar el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. ¡Freddie me había dejado con la palabra en la boca!

¡Maldito ñoño!

En menos de cinco minutos había logrado exasperarme. ¡Yo no iba a caer en su juego! Sabia que el estaba comportándose asi por ahora, pero definitivamente el iba a cambiar, si, claro que lo haría. Pero y si no… ¡Lo obligaría! Tenia que demostrarle a Carly que yo tenía razón. Además Freddie no puede vivir sin Carly, sin el show… o sin mi. No, no podía.

Oh Benson… Esto ya era personal.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Piedad! Por favor no me maten, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que estoy a punto de ingresar a la universidad y las cosas se han puesto dificiles, tanto que me dan ganas de llorar de solo recordarlo. La carrera que voy a estudiar y donde voy a estudiar, es muy cara y cuando ya tenia todo solucionado, todo se me vino abajo de verdad. Ahora solo tengo un mes para solucionarlo y aun no se que hacer. ¡Pidan mucho por mi para que todo se solucione!

Respecto al capitulo, quiero darles alguna explicaciones:

1.- Necesitaba que Sam y Carly fueran amigas, y parecio que esta era una forma de que se reconciliaran rapido.

2.- Si no puse mucho las emociones Sam fue porque necesitaba que ella tomara las cosas a la ligera, para que cuando se de cuenta que lo que Freddie decia no era un juego, fuera mas duro para ella y se obsecionara mas con recuperarlo muajaja.

3.- Freddie no iba a aparecer hasta el siguiente cap, pero al final se me hizo necesario ponerlo, por eso hice esa escena corta.

Eso es todo. Les agradesco mucho a las personas que aun siguen esta historia y se preocupan por ella.

El proximo capitulo le va a encantar! Porque comienza la pesadilla de Sam, muajaja no sabe lo que tengo preparado para ella (Lo siento, es que estoy enamorada de Freddie )

¡POR FAVOR!

UNANSE A MI PAGINA: http : / www . facebook . com / pages / FANS - Seddie - Latinos / 156815221038174 SOLO QUITENLE LOS ESPACIO Y DELEN ME GUSTA :D ES UNA PAGINA 100% SEDDIE DEDICADOS A TODOS LOS FANTICOS DE ESTA PAREJA. CON MUCHAS SORPRESAS Y NOTICIAS TRAIDAS A USTEDES POR MI.

Eso es todo. Bye!

P.D: Esta vez no me tardare tanto asi que esten pendientes porque se pueden llevar una sorpresa ;)

**_Por cada REVIEW que dejen les regalare una galleta :D _**


End file.
